Mark
by QueenWolf12
Summary: If your reading the rewrite of the diary of Syrus Truesdale then you know who Mark is. This story is a better look into Mark and who he is. Better than it sounds please reveiw!


**If your reading the rewrite of the diary of Syrus Truesdale then you know who Mark is. I wanted to do this story so people can see Mark for who he is a little better.**

**I don't own Yugioh Gx! If I did Mark would be real.**

* * *

**How would you feel if you found out that you came to be, because of pain. Because of sorrow. There was no love, no careing, no sweet gental touch that made you. Just pain, sorrow and confussion. How would you feel?  
Would you feel sad? Would you be mad? Would you feel that you shouldn't have been made? But what if you where something that wasn't even supposed to be made?**

**  
You have no mom or dad or family to love you. No friends that hold you when you cry. Not a soul who cares about you. Because you aren't even knowen about. Because you always have to go to sleep. You don't know when you'll get to wake up again. To feel the wind hit your face. To taste something cool or sweet. To hear people talk, if you get lucky.  
How would you like it if you had to share your body with someone else. To have share your face! The only difference being your names or maybe your voice.**

**  
You'd want to get revenge on the person who made you. Right? But what if it wasn't their fault. That you came to be. That you even have been made and that your life is really a twisted world that they don't even know about! They don't know that you are even there! So you can't really hate them but still you do. Human nature.**

**  
All that I have said is pretty harsh wouldn't you agree with me? That is my life. That is my world. My name is Mark. I was not made out of love. But out of fear and pain. People who are made out of love should spread just that, love. But me myself and I. I was made out of pain and fear and sadness. So that is what I must spread. Like it or not. That is what I have to do. But don't get me wrong. I do take pride in the pai I cause. I mean I have to since the good I do has the same results. I'm a bigger falior then the person I'm part of. The person who I know everything about but they know nothing about me**

**.  
I remember when I first came to be for real. Well my earliest memory. I was real little. I didn't know where I was. I just went to a Conner and sat there. I just tyred to make sense of where I was. I was scared to death and had no one to go to. I remember people calling me by a name I didn't know and I remember crying and kicking and screaming. I remember that people tyred to calm me but I wouldn't let them but then I wound up hurting someone. Then I went to sleep. As time went by It seemed I would alwasy hurt someone. Later on I found out how I was made. That's when I realized I'm a prisoner. I have to cause pain. **

**  
I have always wanted a family you know. A mommy and a daddy that I can get a hug from once in a while. Maybe even some friends I could pale around with. But sadly God did not have this planned for me. I have no one but my own thoughts and the person I share a body with. You know sometimes when I've been in control I've hugged Syrus's parents so I can feel what it feels like. I have hung out with his friends so I know what it feels like to feel wanted. I like those feelings. But it hurts because they aren't for me. But at least I know Syrus wouldn't mind. He is nicer than I. **

**Just because I don't have a body to call my own, doesn't mean that I don't love to feel the wind hit my face. Or feel the soft wet grass between my toes. I enjoy a nice glass of water or that sweet soda stuff. You know what I really like? Jellybeans! Those little treats are the best thing in this world! I love them! How sweet they are when they are in my mouth and how the red ones taste like cherrys and what not. ...Funny ain't it? How evil old Mark here could be so happy at the thought of some silly candy. **

**You know what I do have hate towards Syrus. I do. But I don't hate him so to say. I hate the fact that he got to be mad out of love and got to have friends and hugs and kisses! Hell I'm sad that he even got to be beat up, I would love to be! I mean I know it would hurt but at least people may say my name! That he gets to feel and do what I can't do. That he gets to feel the sun hit his face and all I ever get is cold night air! Don't get me wrong night air is great but warm sun light would be a nice change of pace. I hate that Syrus can do all those things whenever! That he knows what it feels like to be loved that he can have jellybeans whenever! I hate him for that! But I do pity him. I mean the poor guy has had to over come all the pain of watching his mother fall deeper and deeper into her own mind. Plus I know if he knew that he hurt me so, he'd let me do more. As hard as it may be to believe I hate more than Syrus and this world. I hate this one person more than anything! I hate myself. I hate that I have to cause pain. That I have to be the evil one. So I have come to the conclusion that I'll either get Syrus to find out about me then he'll get ride of me and I'll never have to cause pain again or I'll make Syrus reach breaking point and when he dies I'll die with him. **

* * *

**So what you think? Please review.  
**


End file.
